The wagon
by Madamfcreepypasta
Summary: I am republishing this, because I made a mitake and wrote rj, tiger. but I will have you know THIS IS RERNE RJXVERNE. This is set during the last scene of the video game. Don't like yaoi? don't read. It might be cliché, it's up to you


_**A/N: I am back. I am trying to write in between the states I have to draw and the drafting report I have to do. I finished the video game Over The Hedge and almost squealed at the ending. It just fueled the fire in my Rerne ways. So, I wrote this about what they did when they heisted together that night. So this is in the video game world. Enjoy! Warning: It might have some cliche's... I don't know.**_

 _ **The wagon**_

After they destroyed Vermtech and saved Heather, the gang celebrated about being finished before winter. Everyone was dancing and having a good time, Verne wondered how Vincent will hibernate with them but that thought was pushed in the back of his mind when they were talking about the heists.

"As usual, Verne was against the whole idea." RJ teased.

Verne sensed this as a challange, "And as usual, RJ's plan consisted of 'let's go where ever the danger is and hope for the best.'" Verne laughed.

"Plus I ate some cheese fried this one time!" Hammy randomly said, obviously not understanding.

Stella stood up, "Enough sittin' around. Who wants to dance with a skunk?" They all looked at each other and, as if called to a stage, Tiger came prancing to her.

"Ah, my little stripped passion flower. I believe this next dance is mine." He answered, kissing her paw. Verne and RJ wanted to mock gag, but the cat and skunk already left as did most of the animals surrounding Verne and RJ. RJ stood up, walking toward the turtle. That's when Ozzie appeared.

"I can't thank you enough for saving her. you two are my heroes!" Ozzie overdramatacized.

Verne chuckled, "Oh please, you would have done the same for us."

"No." He stated abruptly, "But I would now." With that, he left.

Looking at the crowd, Verne noticed the wagon by the hedge, he realized he never really had any alone time with RJ since Vermtech destroyed their stuff. Blushing, Verne came up with a plan.

"Well." Verne began nonchalantly, standing up with RJ, "Its getting to be about that time."

"Yep." RJ agreed, smirking a little bit.

"First day of winter tomorrow."

"Yep."

Verne looked at the log "Hey, you know, we only have thirty-eight bags of nachos."

RJ chuckled softly, "Yep."

He carried on, hoping the raccoon would join in, he played with my fingers, "Gonna be a long winter. Leep year and all."

"What are you trying to say?" RJ sarcasmed, actually knowing what he meant.

"I'll get the wagon."

"Way ahead of you!" RJ smiled, putting his paw on his shell.

they excused theirselves from the party and Verne grabbed the wagon's handle, dragging it out of the hedge with RJ right beside him. When they exited, he grabbed Verne shell and spun the turtle toward him, placing his furry lips on Verne's more cold blooded ones. They stayed like that, with Verne moaning. Then the music from the forest reached their eardrums and Verne gasped.

"S-so... Where do you plan on heisting?" Verne stuttered, rubbing his arm.

"Oh, yah. Um.." RJ flipped open his cell and typed away at something before staring at the screen. Verne was about to look before he closed the phone.

"We are going to the skate park!" RJ smirked, looking proud of himself.

"A.. skate park? After everything that happened I expected a heist at the devil's house or something." The turtle laughed.

RJ huffed, "At least I wasn't pulling my weight when we were carrying things."

"Enough with the fat jokes, seriously." Verne scoffed before climbing onto the wagon.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm too fat to lift, I'm sure you can drag me." Verne smirked slightly. RJ climbed into the wagon, getting closer to him.

"I didn't say you were fat. Okay?" RJ pecked his lips sweetly.

"Then why did you joke like that at the other heists?" Verne huffed, knowing how childish he sounded but wanted to play like one for a change.

"To entertain everyone. You know if they heard us being sweet, they would lose energy from not laughing. It's a medical fact."

"No it's not." Verne disagreed, but it's hard to disagree with RJ.

"Yes it is, Verny." He singsonged, kissing his neck. he giggled a little, pushing him off.

"Fine. Okay, it is. Let's just get going."

Verne got out of the wagon and walked alongside RJ as they got to the skatepark. On the way they had to sneak by spotlights and lasers.

"I swear, what's so wrong with sharing some food?" Verne shook his head.

"I don't know, Verne. I mean, where I came from, there was some humans who gave animals food... they dressed in weird flowy dresses. Even the males." RJ laughed.

"Wow. You came from a weird place, huh?" Verne joined in on the laughing. When he stopped laughing, RJ glanced at Verne and smiled. He was glad he chose to be in this family. He was glad he chose Verne and the gang. He knew he would never be happy if it wasn't for them.

After a while of walking along the street, they reached a skatepark. It surprised Verne, because it was full of cell phone lights, strobe lights, and glow sticks. It also had a bunch of teenagers laughing and cheering, because there were skateboarders everywhere. Music was blasting.

Verne looked at RJ, "Now this makes more sense. I was wondering why you would choose today to pick a calm place."

RJ laughed, "I just thought you should have some fun, not to mention all these teenagers would leave some food in their wake."

"Okay, so what do we do? Watch and wait for them to leave?"

"I was thinking more of us having some fun. Then get food." RJ smirked. Verne was oblivious about what RJ meant.

"Wouldn't we get knocked around by the humans?"

RJ looked at Verne before laughing, "You actually think I would put us in _that_ type of danger?"

Verne huffed, "Well then what did you mean?" Right then, the teenagers turned on club music, so in response, RJ took Verne behind the bushes and began dancing with him. Verne was surprised at first, but began following the moves. They were laughing and having fun. They were in their own little world, just them two.

Finally, after a while, RJ spinned Verne and dipped him. They spent the longest just looking at each other, panting from the dancing before RJ placed his lips on Verne. Verne wrapped his arms around RJ. When they stopped, they noticed the elavated sound of voices. They looked out of the bushes to see the teenage humans packing up and leaving.

"Here we go." RJ whispered, smiling. When the last skateboarder skated off with a girl on his arms, RJ and Verne snook out of the bush and began stuffing the wagon with discarded nacho chips, soda cans, and pizza boxes.

"We hit the jackpot, Verne!"

"Yah." Verne smiled, then he noticed a skateboard, "Hey, isn't that the board the humans were riding?"

RJ walked over and propped it up, "Yah, it is. Do you think the gang will enjoy this?"

"Yah. They like everything human." Verne agreed, nodding.

"Well, help me out."

RJ and Verne picked it up and lugged it over their heads to the wagon, where they placed it in there.

"Okay, let's get this back." RJ smiled. They began dragging the wagon back the way they came. RJ noticed Verne staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" RJ asked, looking worried.

Verne smiled, "No. I was just about to say thank you."

"For what?" RJ smirked. Verne blushed, looking the other way.

"For, you know... spending time with me."

RJ pecked Verne's cheek, "Of course. You deserve some time with your favorite person."

Verne deadpanned RJ, "Very humble, aren't you?" They both smirked at each other. RJ shrugged before they walked back to the others.

When they returned, most of the animals were asleep, mostly the kids, Heather, Ozzie, Hammy, and Vincent. Verne was happy that the bear found his own way to hibernate. RJ chuckled at him. Vincent was huddled between the bushes by the log. The bushes had a little shelter made with branch coloumns and blanket roof. Verne couldn't help but chuckle with RJ. The others were watching a movie. RJ parked the wagon by the log, then began packing the food in. Before they knew it, the animals that were awake crowded the wagon, taking out the skateboard.

"What is this?" Stella asked.

"Yah, Verne-o, it looks super." Lou chimed.

"It's a skateboard." Verne answered.

"Human teenagers use it to play while transporting at the same time." RJ explained.

"Super-duper!" Penny smiled, then yawned.

"Yah, I think we should get to hibernating." Stella pointed out. Everyone agreed and they walked in the log.

RJ and Verne looked at each other.

"Love you, Verne. Hope you hibernate well."

Verne smiled, "You too." They kissed before going in the food-filled log for winter.

 _ **A/N: Like I said, I may have been too cliche.. I don't know. It's spring break, so I thought I should hurry and write something for you guys. Thank you for reading. I really would appreciate it if you would comment and like this fanfiction.**_


End file.
